My split life
by Star Shimer
Summary: I was kicked to the curb, kicked out of my own body! Oh how little I knew about the multiverse then.(hie, similar to my insanity, but less adventures and more paperwork*groan* and running a, well you will see if you read it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note; ****I will not change the story, at all!** **this is ****MY** **personal fanfic, for once, I don't care about your feedback, except for grammar, spelling, and general writing mistakes. This has been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks, so I don't exactly remember how it started, sorry.**

**chapter 1**

I have, to an extent, Dissociative identity Disorder(DiD). I am the first one, the one that was before the other one. I should explain, my body has two minds, two personalities. I was the first one, before you ask, no I won't remember why I share this body with him, for I fear doing so would let him out. I had done my best to contain him, and to keep him a secret, but one night, he broke out. I was kicked out, to what I found out later, well, how do I say this? Ok, um you know how venn diagrams have a overlap in the middle, and when there is more than two there are more overlaps? kind of like that, but not in the middle one, but one that overlapped several realities.

I met another mind/personality there, who asked me why I was there. I had lost, it wasn't critical, it had already blown! I had nothing left to lose, so I told her. She later helped me lock the other personality up, and we would just talk from time to time. I learned that her name was luna, and she lived in a world of talking ponies. We broke the wall between the realities, no 'broke' isn't the right word, more like, 'poked with a very sharp needle' and I came to her world.

That was yesterday, and now I am in a pony body, one that I can barely walk in.

"You are getting better at walking."

"I but if I am this bad at walking, I dread my first fight." I should explain.(sarcastic) well bless my little heart,(no longer sarcastic) I am so scatter brained, I forget details like I have wings. The odd thing is, because of that fact, it is really hard for anybody, sorry, any_pony_, to read/control my mind.

"I know a mare who would be happy to help."

"Wouldn't that raise questions, things you said you didn't want?"

"If she were most ponies, than yes, but she is very kind, and won't go into a sensitive subject like that."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Thank you for the compliment. But no, I don't think of everything, for one, your job, rich ponies are in the spotlight, so you would be noticed, and questions raised. Another, where you will live, for same reason. Not to mention the ones that I haven't realised yet."

"So, my backstory?"

"Why are you asking me? you know yourself better than me."

"Yes, but you know this world, and what would be believable, I don't."

"Well, if you are ok with it. You were orphaned at a young age, never learned to fly, and never adopted, and just now went out on your own."

"And if(probly when) people look into this story? one word from another orphan and it falls apart."

"Fine, you were adopted by a secured unicorn pony, who never taught you how to fly."

"Do you know somepony who would say that?"

"I know ponies who would say they murdered their mothers if I asked them to, so yes."

"Ok, on a more PG note, job?"

"Well, I could arrange for you to be put in the lunar guard training easily, so there. And why do you think ponies might look into your history?"

"I forgot that we are mentally speaking, well, I am just that kind of guy, sorry, pony"

"It would be stallion, and your name will have to change."

"Ok, well same as my backstory, you run by names, I say yes, no, or maybe."

"Starry midnight?"

"Maybe"

"Midnight barding?"

"No"

"Shielded star?"

"No"

"Starlight Shimmer?"

"Yes!"

"Then you have a name."

"Now all I have to do is learn to use this body very well."

"Don't forget flying."

"I'm not."

"So my short term goal is to get used to this body, but after that?"

"After that I am going to get into the lunar guard training."

"So who was the mare you said would help me learn to fly?"

"Her name is Fluttershy."

"Well, Igoing to start practice walking."

**Time lap of starlight shimmer falling down, getting up, taking a few steps, falling down again, repeat.**

"Well, you can walk, but can you run?"

"You know me too well, I can't refuse that challenge."

**Time skip, about a week, or if you prefer time lap of starlight waking up at sunset, eating 'breakfast', then running, falling all the time, eating 'lunch' then back to running, still falling, eating 'dinner' then going to bed at sunrise.]**

" I think you beat derpy's record."

"And what record would that be" I ask, panting heavily having just fallen.

"Her record of falling, flying into things, and tripping."

"Haha, anything else?"

"Other than the fact that I believe that you are ready to learn how to fly."

"Well, I better hurry up and learn to fly."

"Well I will introduce you tomorrow morning, that means be awake at sunrise, and stay awake for the day."

"Then I better get to sleep now, so goodnight."

"See you at dawn"

**Well that is it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

-first day of training-

"**WAKE UP!**"

Uhm, why?.

"Training starts in a half hour!"

Oh.

"...and you rookies don't want to be lat!"

Why did I let luna talk me into this again? It doesn't matter now, I better get up and eat.

-last day of being a 'rookie'-

The lunar training was, well, exhausting the first day was the only 'nice' day, and you see how that started, waking up by shouting in the ear, you know, if I was in charge I would change a lot. But I am not, and here is how our days generally went.

wake up call

eat

dawn run

specialty drills(unicorn=magic, pegasus=flying, earth=workout)

Equestria's diplomatic relations

eat

noon run

combat drills

combat 'games'

test on Equestria's diplomatic relations

eat

dusk run

exercise

sleep

(possible, but not always)disaster drill(s)

Repeat for next day.

This daily plan beat the living buck out of my lazy teen mentality, and told me to be active, needless to say, I listened. and now I take a test, a test that proves me ready, or unready for active duty. Some say that to pass this test, we have to stand outside a door for days without closing our eyes, others say we have to fight each other to the death, last stallion standing passes, and few say that we have to take an exam on Edr(Equestria's diplomatic relation), honestly, I think that those are just rumors, though I am going on a bit of study and training freeze, but not as much as some of those study/training weirdos(Nightlance and Duskglow). Now I am waiting in line for my turn to take the test, well, worst comes to worst, I fail, and I retake the test next year.

"STARLIGHT SHIMMER, YOU'RE UP!"

Here goes what little courage I had. His office is big, what type of rug is that? nice bookshelves, messy desk, but that comes with paperwork and I expected that. Who is that in the painting?his daughter? no his granddaughter.

"So, before we go into physical testing, I am going to ask you a few questions, and you _will_ answer to the best of your ability and honestly." said my boss, Bardedsky.

"Then ask, as I don't want to hold up the line." I respond.

"First off, why did you join the lunar guard training, the adrenalin? The chance to be near royalty?"

"No, and no, and for both if I wanted those, I would have entered the royal guard. I joined was because four reasons. First, the pay is said to be , I am a night pony, so I wouldn't have to make a new sleep schedule. Third, I have nothing else to do, not a bit to my name. Finally, and probably the most important reason, this guard is understaffed, nowhere near the amount need to constantly provide protection to a single princess, but now there is three, and the royal guard is requesting help to provide security at annual events, in short, the lunar guard needs more good guard ponies."

*(\ /)*

"Well, you almost passed, but we don't let ponies who snoop in the archives into the guard."

"Archives?"

"That is the only way that you could've found out about the royal guard's request."

"Oh, I didn't go into there, the way I found out was logic, they were a tad understaffed after Princess Luna returned, but now that there is another princess, they are very understaffed."

"They could have done mass hiring spree."

"Like they could keep that out of the papers?"

"Now, you've have passed, and one day you _will_ be in this chair"

"no I won't, if I was the head of the lunar guard, I would buy a different chair to sit in, not sit in the one that has been here for years."

"This is a new chair."

"So? I won't be the head for a long time."

"Don't be so sure of that?"

"I doubt that you want to, but would you please elaborate?"  
"You are right I don't want to, and off we go to the physical tests."

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, and more information about my time in training will be posted in **_scattered memories_ **Well, what do you think of the new -(s) for time/date?**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

"First up, there's a group of Very Important Ponies(VIP) lost in the mines, your job is to find and guide them back to the tour." said Bardedsky

"Yes sir."

**Some time latter**

"According to the VIP(s), you passed with flying colors, and you were even polite to them."

"I thought that being rude might hurt any future relations."

"They were not diplomats."

"So? some of the most important ponies are businesmares, and it would be bad if all trading with Equestria just stopped."

"Thinking ahead, another reason you might be giving these test, and sitting in my chair."

"Just give me the next test."

" Fine, there is a mare that is, er, buried, under books in the royal library."

Please don't be Twilight Sparkle.

"Her name?"

"Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Oh b***!

"And I am to...?"

"Calm her down, and remove her from the library."

"Yes sir."

I can only hope she is more refined than Luna's stories portray her. Though it should, no hopefully(never say should, as you prepare for the worst, and hope for the best!) be easy, as I was pretty much the prime specimen bookworm/geek, and I know how to calm down hyper reading.

(cut out travel to the royal library)

Have you ever been in a blizzard? Snow fling around you? Ice particles stinging your exposed skin? Only seeing a few feet in front of you though the snow? That is close to how it felt in there, but the 'snow' was a pink, magical glow, and the 'ice particles' were bits of broken quills.

"Hello?" I ask, quietly.

No response.

Well, I guess I have to find the eye of the storm. At least she isn't actively fighting my approach. Even if those quill bits sting a little.

"Hello?" I ask again, being much closer, and a little louder, making it more likely for her to hear me.

"Whos there?" somepony responds.

"Trainee Starlight Shimmer of the lunar guard."

"Why are you here?"

"Officially? I was sent here to remove you from the library."

"But?"

The 'blizzard' calms down some.

"I am also here to assist you in moving the books to a more convenient location."

The blizzard stops, and a pile of book appear in a neat column  
"Ok, grab as many books as you can hold, and follow me."

"Yes mam."'

Roughly 30-45 minutes latter.

"Rookie, I was informed that about a third of the books in the royal library have disappeared, you wouldn't know anything would you, as I sent you there to retrieve princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Yes I do about that, sir."

"And what of it do you know?"

"That you should ask Princess Twilight Sparkle for any more information."

"Another reason, you know how much information to give to anypony."

"Sir, why are you still trying to convince me that I will be the next commander?"

"The only reason is if I don't, then you wouldn't ready your self to the possibility, and be completely unprepared to the job, and you may fail, and in this seat, if you fail, good ponies pay for it, with money or life."

"Did I pass?"

"Yes, but I want you to return every day after your dusk run, so I can teach you the little tricks to paperwork, and how to arrange guards, etc…"

"Yes sir."

"you're dismissed, go to the cafeteria and eat."

"Yes sir."

-In the cafeteria.-

"Hey star!" Nightlance hollered.

Why did they have to come up with such an annoying short for my name?

"Come sit with us and tell us of how your test went." said Duskglow, waving from a table across the room.

Test? Test? there was three of them, not one, and Duskglow is the type of pony that will stop him/herself from slipping up like that.

"I'll tell you in a moment!" I respond.

"Ok!" both yell back.

Great, how much will I tell or should I lie and say I failed? I hate having friends, it is so much harder to hide things! And I don't want to hurt their feelings by rejecting their friendship, but I don't totally trust them, I will never trust any person or pony ever again, expect luna, she is the exception not the rule.

"Ok, I will tell you how it went, I failed end of story."

"WHAT!" both scream.

"Nopony has failed in years, and I doubted that you would break the record! You! The pony who went at training and class single mindedly!" screeched Duskglow.

"Calm down, remember the stuff I told you about, the probity and time?"

"That if something doesn't happen, then it is more likely to happen in the near future, for example, stock markets, one thing stays high, but it will go down eventually, and the longer it is up, the more likely it will crash sooner. But what does that have to do with you and failing or passing?" answered Nightlance.

"Don't you get it? the longer any streak goes, the more likely it is to end now, that goes for everything, including scores!"

What score? All we have to do is answer a few questions and retrieve some vips in the caverns below." asked Duskglow.

"Well I am assuming that there is some kind of rubric, something to compare our performance and answers to." I explained.

"Oh." Duskglow responded.

"What about getting into the guard? you strived to that goal, never swaying, always putting off socal events until you had done your training and studied!"

Hehe, the bits I made from those drunken ponies, hehe, they still don't know how I knew what they were whispering about, and I still charge them to keep my mouth closed. When the one stallion threatened me, hehe, I took him into the infirmary, for 'falling down' and 'rolling over many simi-sharp rocks' It is a good thing I learned to mask my feelings, or at least from people, (NO PONIES!) reading my body language.

"Well, the commander has told me that I should report to him after I eat, and in case you didn't notice I have eaten my meal, so see you tomorrow."

**While I won't change the story, I am interested in what you readers think of this, so feel free to review, and be honest.**


End file.
